


Black and Pink

by Kaalia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Ranboo and Niki are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalia/pseuds/Kaalia
Summary: Ranboo and Techno bond over dyed hair---"Uhh, hello?" Ranboo greeted."I need help," Techno had admitted, a frown on his face like it pained him to do so.And that's how Ranboo found himself in Techno's house, hands stained pink and the whole bathroom smelling of bleach and hair dye.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 326





	Black and Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmmmm fluff & family bonding,,,, no I'm not jealous stfu
> 
> short one shot while I work on dnb angst

In the few weeks Ranboo had been staying with Techno, he'd probably be able to count the number of times he saw the piglin on one hand. They weren't close, definitely weren't friends, but the Enderman felt that maybe Techno liked him- at least a little.

Ranboo was respectful of Techno's boundaries, he seemed like a very secretive and closed off guy, the most he ever talked to him was their _"roadtrip"_ to a woodland mansion. 

That had been fun really, a nice adventure, a little bit of arson and a whole lot of bonding. 

Ranboo liked to think they had gotten a little closer after that, (especially since he gave him a replacement for the Axe of Peace) he felt a little less like a burden taking up some of Techno's space.

He didn't think they were _this_ close though.

He'd heard a knock on his door late at night, his shack on the side of the mountain was small and it only took a few seconds for Ranboo to literally roll out of bed and walk to his front door, his blankets wrapped tightly around him to protect him from the chill as he opened the door.

Techno stood there, long hair flying in front of his face as the wind blew harshly, his thick furred red cape was nowhere in sight as the piglin stood there in nothing but a dress shirt and pants, heeled shoes that usually made him only _slightly_ smaller than the enderman sinking easily into the fresh snow.

"Uhh, hello?" Ranboo greeted.

"I need help," Techno had admitted, a frown on his face like it pained him to do so.

And that's how Ranboo found himself in Techno's house, hands stained pink and the whole bathroom smelling of bleach and hair dye.

It was... weirdly relaxing actually. Techno didn't really speak much and Ranboo always found himself trying to fill the silence with incessant rambling but as Ranboo slowly worked the pink dye into Techno's roots, the piglin found himself opening up slowly.

He told Ranboo about growing up with Wilbur and Tommy and, in turn, Ranboo told stories about growing up with Niki.

"So your hair, is that dyed?" Techno asked as Ranboo finished up and threw the empty dye bottle into the bathroom bin.

"Uh yeah, but my roots won't grow in for a while, probably," Ranboo said.

"Well, have you ever wanted a new colour? I have a whole cupboard dedicated to dye and it's the least I could do for you helping me," Techno offered gesturing to the cupboard under the sink that was locked shut.

"Why is there a padlock on it?" Ranboo asked curiously.

"I have two younger brothers Ranboo, it wouldn't be the first time they've messed with my dye,"

Ranboo laughed loudly at that. "I'll let you dye my hair any colour you want if you tell me that story,"

Techno agreed and started retelling the tale of the time Wilbur and Tommy had teamed up to swap Techno's pink dye for a lilac as he methodically worked his fingers through Ranboo hair.

"Why lilac?" Ranboo asked.

"So I couldn't tell the difference when putting it in but it completely ruined my entire aesthetic," Techno huffed.

Ranboo laughed, "you know the first time Niki let me dye her hair I stained the walls black for months," he admitted.

"How?"

"I was young," Ranboo shrugged, "didn't listen when she told me to wash the dye off my hands,"

The night passed quickly and eventually Ranboo returned to his little shack, Phil watched as the enderman walked through the snow, hair freshly dyed black and pink and turned to look at Techno in question.

"I take it you like Ranboo then?" He asked in amusement.

"Absolutely not, stop adopting orphans Phil," Techno huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You let him dye your hair Tech," Phil said, gesturing towards his newly dyed roots. "You would only let Wil do that,"

Techno frowned, trying to think of a clever rebuttal but coming up empty. "Shut up Phil." Nice, gottem.

Phil laughed loudly, smiling at his son's facade of anger.

He was glad Techno was able to find a new friend.


End file.
